


alone together

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [38]
Category: Wakfu
Genre: Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot licking, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Amalia and Yugo are left behind as the other explore the town they're staying in. Luckily, they come up with a great way to entertain themselves.
Relationships: Amalia Sheran Sharm/Yugo (Wakfu)
Series: Commissions [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 9





	alone together

**Author's Note:**

> A commission of Amalia and Yugo, from Wakfu

Amalia has quickly discovered that, sometimes, you have to entertain yourself even on adventures. Sure, their little party has their fun, but at times this little journey is nothing short of boring. Evangelyne is good company, sure, but Ruel and Percedal more than make up for that. The two of them can be so annoying, in such different ways, and are sure to wear down the princess with ease. 

Luckily, Yugo is there to balance everything out. He, at least, is fun to talk to. If Evangelyne is busy and Amalia has no other option, she knows she can seek out Yugo and will be sure to have a good time. The party has settled into an inn in a small town for the night, and Amalia and Yugo have been left behind as the rest of the group looks around town.

“Can you believe this, Yugo?” Amalia asks, venting. “They get to look around, and we have to stay here?”

“Yeah, it’s the worst. I’m sure Ruel was using a loaded die, we should totally check later!” Yugo answers, shaking his head.

“I don’t know why we ever let him decide things like this, he always cheats,” Amalia crosses her arms, pouting.

“We can have fun here, too, you know!” Yugo answers, and Amalia seems to relax a bit. 

“I guess you’re right,” she admits, begrudgingly. “What did you have in mind?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I was just going to practice with my magic or something,” Yugo answers, and Amalia’s face falls. “Unless you’ve got something you want to play!”

Amalia thinks for a moment. Honestly, there’s not much the two of them can do here, all alone in an unfamiliar room, but she’s not going to give up yet. THis is an opportunity, and it’s not one she wants to pass up. An idea comes to her, slowly. It’s probably a terrible one, but she’s heard friends talk about this sort of thing before. Yugo  _ is _ pretty cute, she has to admit, and pretty fun to be around. Perhaps there is something fun they can do after all.

“I’ve got something,” Amalia responds, finally. “Just lay back on the bed.”

Yugo does as he’s told, and Amalia climbs into bed with him. Yugo looks a bit perplexed, as Amalia is suddenly so close to him. It’s obvious he’s never had a girl this close, not like this, and Amalia finds that kind of cute.

“What are we doing?” Yugo asks, suddenly nervous.

“You’ll just have to be patient and see,” Amalia answers, leaning in towards him. She places her lips on his, kissing him, trying not to show that she is just as new to this as him. She’s older, and should be guiding him. Yugo freezes up at first, but slowly warms up to her, melting into her kiss. 

“Amalia,” Yugo murmurs, once she pulls back.

“Yes, Yugo?” Amalia answers, gazing at her companion. She’s surprised at herself, making such a move, but she seems to be getting the results she wanted. At the least, she’s sure the two of them can have some fun.

“I know what I want to do next,” Yugo answers, and Amalia is surprised.

“Oh, you do?” she asks, curious. “What would that be?”

“It’s your turn to wait and see, now!” Yugo responds, and Amalia can’t help but laugh. It’s just like Yugo to throw that right back at her, but she does as he says. She stays still, while he shifts down the bed. Amalia watches him, eager to see what it is he has in mind. Of course, as he sits up by her feet, leaning in, she begins to understand.

“Y-Yugo?” Amalia asks, as he begins licking her feet. He doesn’t answer her, and she can’t help but laugh as his tongue works its way along her foot. As he works his tongue along one foot, he holds the other with one hand, working his fingers between Amalia’s toes. At first, she giggles. His touch tickles her, especially the damp feeling of his tongue against her, but that tickling soon shifts.

Yugo touches her eagerly, experimentally, squeezing between her toes with one hand while he works his tongue along the sole of her foot. He’ll stop occasionally, kissing instead of licking, planting his lips upon her the same as she did to him, though he focuses it all on her feet. It’s all so sudden, so surprising, but Amalia is beginning to enjoy it. She isn’t sure why, isn’t sure what changes, but her laughter slows. It is replaced by soft moans, whimpers of pleasure, as Yugo’s efforts continue.

“W-what are you doing?” Amalia finally manages, and Yugo pulls back enough to answer her.

“I just thought it seemed fun,” he answers, blushing. There’s something about the innocence in that, the color in his cheeks betrays that he senses something unusual about this desire, however. “I can stop if you want!”

“N-no, there’s no need!” Amalia replies, a bit too excitedly. “I mean, it’s fine, you can continue if you’re enjoying yourself!”

In answer, Yugo leans in once more. He works his way up her foot, licking her one second, kissing the next, and Amalia’s toes curl from his efforts. There’s something so alluring about her feet, something that draws Yugo to them, and he is so happy to finally be acting on this desire. He can tell that Amalia is enjoying herself as well, and that only adds to the thrill. It’s strange, but he can feel himself growing hard as his pleasure mounts.

Whether it’s the act itself, or the gentle moans and whimpers coming from Amalia, it doesn’t really matter. Yugo can’t stop, not now, and the more effort he puts into Amalia, the louder she becomes. At first, she was shy, doing her best to resist such noises. They are unbecoming of a young princess, after all! But now? As she gets more into this? She’s growing less inhibited. She even shifts, moving her legs in a way that amplifies her pleasure, and Yugo does his best to keep up his efforts regardless. As Yugo kisses one toe, then moves on to the next, continuing to tease at her other foot, Amalia cries out.

“Yugo!” she whimpers, tensing up as she loses herself to climax. She’s breathing heavily, and Yugo still does not slow down. It is only when she’s finally quieted down, finally settled, that he pulls back again. “That was… amazing.”

Amalia is surprised. She never expected Yugo to opt for something like this, and she never expected to enjoy it so much. He did nothing more than play with her feet, but it made her feel so good. Yugo is beaming up at her, obviously pleased with himself, and Amalia thinks back to something else she’s heard before. It was not anything a young princess should hear, not at her age, but she wants to try it anyway.

“Lay down, on your back,” Amalia tells Yugo, and he cocks his head.

“Oh? Why?” he asks, and this time Amalia decides not to make him wait.

“Well, you made me feel really good, so now I’m going to do something for you in return,” Amalia explains, and Yugo nods along.

“That sounds good, okay!” he responds, doing as he’s told. With him on his back, Amalia can tell he was enjoying himself as well. His cock is straining against his pants, and she knows that she is why he is hard in the first place.

“I’m going to help you out with this,” Amalia says, taking up position beside him. She reaches out, freeing his cock from his pants, and Yugo gasps as he’s exposed. “Wouldn’t you like that?”

He nods, and Amalia giggles. She’s doing her best to seem like she knows what she’s doing, even though this is all new to her. She leans back, sitting beside Yugo, and places one foot on each side of his cock. Slowly, she begins working her feet up and down his length, and Yugo leans his head back, sighing as she works.

“That feels good, Amalia,” he comments, encouraging her. She picks up her pace, then, confident that he’s enjoying himself. It’s a strange feeling, having the warmth of his cock between her feet, and it’s not exactly a motion she’s used to, but Amalia is quickly improving. She watches Yugo as she moves, watching the way his face shifts, losing himself in the pleasure she’s offering.

Yugo had no idea this sort of thing could be so fun. Amalia’s feet are so warm, and they feel amazing on each side of his cock. It’s rare that he simply relaxes, letting someone else take charge completely, but this feels so incredible he couldn’t imagine anything else. There’s something building up within him, each movement of Amalia’s feet seeming to push him closer to something.

It’s a sort of pressure, and he wonders if it isn’t similar to what Amalia must have felt from him touching and licking her feet. Suddenly, he doesn’t mind at all that Ruel’s cheating led to this. Whatever the others are doing in town, he’s sure it isn’t even half as great as this. He can’t help moaning, whimpering, as Amalia’s movements speed up. She loves seeing how much he’s enjoying himself, spurred on by his obvious arousal.

“Ah, Amalia!” Yugo cries out, as he nears his limit. Sensing how close he is, Amalia slows down, which causes Yugo to whimper.

“What is it, Yugo?” she asks, deciding to tease him just a bit more. She should get to have some fun with him right?

“Why’d you slow down?” Yugo asks, squirming beside her.

“I’m just a bit tired,” Amalia answers, trying her best not to smile. Yugo is so cute like this, obvious and desperate, and she just wants to enjoy that for a bit longer. She can tell he wants to complain, wants to ask her to speed up again. But he won’t, as much as he’s probably suffering right now.

After a moment, she decides he’s had enough, and picks up her pace once more. She’s had her fun, and now it’s time to truly pay him back for his efforts. Once she’s back at it, his whimpering is even more frequent than before. He’s moaning, whimpering, crying out for her, and Amalia is loving every second of it. This is a side of Yugo she didn’t know she wanted to see so badly, and now that he’s right beside her, crying out for her, she’s becoming intoxicated by it.

Of course, he can only take so much. After a few more strokes with her feet, Yugo is there. He cries out her name, gripping the blankets beneath him as he is finally overwhelmed. Amalia continues stroking him off with her feet, even as he climaxes. His warm come spills out, most of it landing on her feet and toes, and Amalia finds the feeling surprisingly comfortable. She almost expected to be disgusted by it, but there’s something pleasant about that warmth.

“Amalia,” Yugo groans, glancing down at the mess he’s made. “I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay, that just means you enjoyed yourself,” Amalia explains, and Yugo shakes his head. 

“But it made such a mess, your feet are covered!” Yugo responds, already getting to his knees.

“It’s no big deal, I’ll just ge-” Amalia starts, but Yugo is already reaching out. He takes hold of her leg, bringing one foot up towards his mouth. Once again, he pushes his tongue against her foot, working to lick her clean. 

She whimpers, shocked by his efforts to clean her. He’s incredibly thorough, working his tongue between her toes, along her feet, licking up every drop of his come. After a moment, she relaxes, letting him work to clean her up. It’s for the best, really, cleaning up was going to be a pain and this is so much easier. Plus, he seems to enjoy this. By the time she’s completely licked clean, it’s nearly time for the others to return to the inn.

Neither of them say it outright, but both Yugo and Amalia are already excited for the next chance they’ll have to be alone. 


End file.
